Saving Ourselves
by TwiliteEmo
Summary: Just a story I thought of awhile ago. It kind of goes along like Identical. I suck at summaries!


**I don't own the Crank series, that's all Ellen Hopkins.**

**This is a story that's been buzzing(literally) around in my head ever since I read Identical.**

**Hope you enjoy it XD**

**Chapter 1**

Braedynn

My parents split when me and Amberlynn were only six. They split everything. Mom got the house, Dad got most of the money. Mom got the van, Dad got the truck. Mom got Amberlynn, Dad got me. We moved several towns away, so Amberlynn and I drifted apart. Not that we never see each other, if seeing each other from across the court counts for anything. Amberlynn the cheer queer and me, the stone basketball player. Not that I'm stoned all the time. Just most of the time, it helps deal with Daddy Dear's women. Ugh.

I leaned against the post and sat on the top step of the porch. Amberlynn was going to be here soon, and Dad had insisted that I drop all plans for today and make sure the house was clean. Translation: get rid of the stench of Dad's skanks. I don't know which I was dreading more, Amberlynn's chatter about her boyfriend or Dad's bad attitude from not being able to drink. Oh well, I won't be able to smoke so I guess we're even.

Amberlynn's convertible pulled down the drive slowly. I had completely forgotten that Mom had bought Amberlynn the powdered blue car for our 16th birthday. Dad had only been able to afford an old beat up truck, since most of his money had went to booze and women. I could have helped buy a nice vehicle, but I spent all of my money on the stash that is now hidden in my pillow case. Totally worth it.

Before Amberlynn even reached the steps I found myself hugging her. Weird. Hadn't thought I'd missed her that much. I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked at my twin. She was a lot tanner now. It was weird to look at her up close after only seeing her at ballgames for the past few months.

"Oh my God, Braedynn, it's been forever!" Amberlynn gushed. "You've gotten so skinny! What's your secret?" she asked. Uhh, not eating and getting stoned? Something tells me that Amberlynn wouldn't like that.

I shrugged, might as well play coy. "Been workin' out lately." I said. "Basketball conditioning will be starting soon." I pulled away from her and walked to her car and grabbed one of her bags. "Well, better get your stuff in your room before Dad gets home."

Amberlynn followed me into the house and up to the second floor. I kicked open the guest room door and threw my sister's bag on the bed. The room was still decorated from last summer when Amberlynn came to visit. Amberlynn walked over to the mirror and just stood there looking at her reflection. There was an uncomfortable silence and I found myself wanting to hole up in my room.

"We should go to the beach." Amberlynn said suddenly. I blinked, that was slightly random.

I shrugged. "Why not?"

I sat at the kitchen table waiting for Amberlynn. Why she had to curl her hair to go to the beach, I'll never know. I left my hair straight, mostly because it looked like shit when I curled it because of the layers. I walked into the hall and looked in the full length mirror. Amberlynn was right, I was skinner. Hadn't noticed that before. My jean shorts barely stayed at my hips and a good portion of my bikini was showing.

"You ready?" Amberlynn called from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and, for some odd reason, I couldn't help but get jealous when I looked at her. Amberlynn actually had curves, her body wasn't mostly flat. Oh well, lucky her, I guess.

"Yeah, let's go." We left the kitchen and went through the front door. Standing on the front porch was a Latino woman who was only a few years older than the two of us. She was maybe, I'm stressing the maybe here, twenty. Rayah Hidago was Dad's favorite whore. Rayah was supposed to be Dad's attorney, haha yeah right. Lot of good she's done.

"Hello Braedynn." Rayah said. "Is your father home? I was wanting to discuss something with him."

I narrowed my eyes. Yeah, right, whatever. You just want to ride him. Oh gross! Disgusting thought, eww! I can't believe I just thought about that. I'm going to have nightmares tonight.

"Dad's not here." I said. "No clue when he'll be back." Amberlynn started to say something but I grabbed her arm and pulled her to her car.

"Why'd you tell her that?" Amberlynn asked. "You know that Dad will be home in about an hour."

"I don't want to come home and find them banging in the kitchen again." I snapped.

Amberlynn's eyes widened. "What?" she asked softly. Oops, I guess I shattered her perfect picture of Dad. "What are you talking about Braedynn?"

"Dad's a manwhore." I said before I could stop myself. "He always has a different woman over. That's why Mom kicked him out."

"Wow." Amberlynn said softly. "I never noticed. I've spent every summer here-"

"Dad always stops everything when you're around, and let me tell you: he grips the whole time. I guess it's from withdraw or whatever." I started walking down the road. "C'Mon, let's get going. Don't let it ruin your vacation."

Amberlynn nodded slowly and walked with me.

**A/N: Well here's my first chapter. I'm not very sure where I want this story to go, but hopefully I'll come up with something.**


End file.
